UnEnchanted One Shots
by kaitlyn712
Summary: So here is a whole bunch of one shots for An Unfortunate Fairytale by Chanda Hahn. Some of them are made up by me, others are random parts of the series from other characters' POV. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Working With Pairs**_

**Here is a story I created myself. It takes place during Fable before Mina knows about the quest.**

"Today we will be working with partners," Mr. West said it like it was the best idea in the world. Jared groaned, he hated working with other people. "I will pick your partner and then you will combine different substances to see their chemical reactions." Jared smiled, usually people caused explosions when doing this and he loved to see their faces. The teacher started calling out names and partnering people. Jared wasn't listening until he heard "Jared, and Brody."

Why did it have to be Brody? The person he hated most in the entire school. Brody reluctantly stood up and sat in the empty seat next to Jared. "So what do we do first?" he asked. Jared knew that Brody hated him, he just didn't understand why. Jared only hated Brody because Mina was so obsessed with him.

"I think you should get the supplies first," he put as much sarcasm into his voice as he could. Brody glared at him and stood up. As he waited in line to get the tray, Mina slipped into his seat.

"Jared, please be nice."

He smirked. "Am I any other way?"

"Yes. I know you don't like Brody but try not to kill him with this stuff, please?"

"Fine, I promise I will not kill Brody with this experiment. Happy?"

She shook her head. "No there's too many loopholes in that and I know that the Fae are really only good at manipulating things," she gave him an accusing look.

"Hey we're good at other things, too!"

"Yeah I guess you're right. You're good at being selfish jerks who want to kill my family," she looked at him in mock thought.

"Mina... Not all of us want to kill you."

"You almost did last year in the woods..."

He sighed. "I thought we were past this? I was trying to protect you, I didn't know you would freak and fall into a river."

She saw Brody heading back and she started to leave. "Just please don't hurt him, okay?"

"Fine," he snapped.

Mina sat back in her own seat next to Nan and kept an eye on them. Brody sat down again. "What did Mina want?"

"Nothing. Let's just finish this," Jared pulled a plastic container towards him and started randomly mixing things.

"What are you doing?" Brody leaned away as if it would explode.

"I'm experimenting."

"Well we aren't supposed to randomly mix things, we have to follow the list so it doesn't explode." Brody pulled a piece of paper towards him.

"It won't explode." The truth was it would explode if it weren't for Fae magic holding it back.

Brody gave Jared a dirty look and started following the instructions on the list. He carefully measured out everything and threw the powders into another container.

"Are you sure you're doing that right?" Jared asked. He looked over his shoulder to see if Mina was watching.

"Of course I'm doing it right, you're the cocky one and randomly mixing everything. I actually want a good grade." Brody added another ingredient. Mina wasn't watching, so Jared focused on the container. It was filled with water that had turned white from the chemicals. With some magic, Jared turned it purple.

Brody stood up in surprise. "What the heck?" Mina looked up in alarm but Jared didn't notice.

Brody leaned over the cup to get a better look and Jared smiled. A jet of the deep purple liquid flew up and hit him in the face. Brody started to sputter and cough while Mr. West came over in a rush.

Jared was laughing now, but stopped abruptly when he saw Mina glaring at him. She put up one finger and moved it towards herself, telling him to come over to her desk. He shook his head.

She leaned forward. "Now." She mouthed.

He sighed, that was an order, even though she didn't know that. He couldn't manipulate this one so he stood up and walked over to her.

Nan looked up. "What are you doing over here?"

He pointed at Mina. "I'm in trouble." Nan gave him a puzzled look but went back to work. Mina stood up and pulled him by the arm over to the corner of the room.

"Jared! I told you to not do anything!" She hissed.

He shrugged innocently. "You said don't kill him, and don't hurt him. I didn't do either so really I'm innocent."

"Ugh you stupid Fae!" She pulled her hair out of her face.

"Do you mean Fae in general, or just me?" He couldn't help it, he loved when she was mad at him.

"What do you think?" Mina crossed her arms.

He pretended to think. "Hmmm I guess a little bit of both...?"

"I give up!" She stormed back to her seat. Jared chuckled and walked back to his seat where Brody sat, with purple stains all over his yellow polo shirt.

"Are you done flirting with her? Can we finish the experiment now?" He glared at Jared

He smirked, "Jealous?"

"Of what?" Brody tensed slightly

"Me talking to Mina Grimm- Grime," Jared accidentally let her real name slip, but Brody didn't notice.

"I can talk to her whenever I want up."

"But you don't," Jared started mixing more ingredients together, just to have something to do.

"It doesn't matter, just stay away from her." Brody looked uncomfortable and started mixing his own chemicals.

"Why? You're not in charge of her. You don't have any relationship with her."

Brody raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

Jared looked smug. "Maybe." He made Brody's mixture turn orange and smoke. Then green and

bubble, and then red, where it finally turned to ice in the cup.

Brody backed up in alarm. Curious students circled around the table, except Mina. Jared stood up and sat in Nan's seat.

"Enjoying the show?" The red ice melted before turning into a turquoise color and spiraling out of the cup and into the air. It froze in a beautiful ice sculpture.

"You're going to expose Fae magic, you idiot!" Mina hissed.

"Relax, it will clean itself up." Students were already beginning to get a dreamy expression on their faces.

"Why do you hate Brody so much anyway?" Mina crossed her arms.

Jared looked at her with his smoldering grey eyes. "Because I do." Mina faintly heard the ice shatter while she looked at him. The bell rang to end the class and Jared walked away without another glance.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Message**_

**Here is another story created by yours truly, after Fable**

Teague stood in his room in the castle on the Fae realm. He was staring at the beautifully carved full length mirror in front of him, but he didn't care about that beauty. His bright blue eyes only saw the beautiful brown haired girl in the mirror.

So much had changed since she had brought him back together with his other half. It wasn't the same as it used to be before the personalities were separated. Good still had power and even though evil was more dominant and powerful, the good - or Jared- still held his own. Teague would find himself suddenly lose control and Jared would be in the front of his mind. They were not fully one again, but battling for control with shared power. Jared was losing energy, Teague could feel it. But Jared was the more stubborn side and he would not give up. Teague continuously tried to find out why, but the only answer he could think of was the power of love. Ew.

He thought the word with distaste. Love was powerful, supposedly the most powerful thing in the world. Jared obviously loved Mina Grimm. But the thing that angered Teague the most was that even before Mina ever started the quests Teague had felt a pull towards her. When the Story power interfered those feelings grew. Now that he was whole again- or almost- the feelings were overwhelming. Teague's feelings were nothing compared to Jared's but it was more noticeable now. That also angered Jared.

He had discovered when he could wrestle control away from Teague that he could have 'conversations' with him. Servants often walked by rooms and heard the prince yelling at himself. So Teague tried to stay away from everyone.

Teague was pulled out of his thoughts as Mina moved inside the mirror. She slammed the door to her room and sat on her bed. She was holding a small slim red notebook. Teague's lip curled in contempt: the Grimoire.

Mina looked at the notebook and stroked the cover gently. A tear fell from her eye.

It had been three weeks since she completed the last quest with Temple Stitskin. Teague found great joy in making Mina think a new quest was coming. He would randomly send hints from different tales and watch her reaction. At first she would immediately be on guard, eyes darting around everywhere. Now she barely looked up. He waved the image away with his hand.

Mina opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep while holding the Grimoire but something was wrong. She wasn't in her room in the Grimm mansion. She was in a room that had a deep red floor and the walls were black, but they appeared to be endless, just darkness in every direction. She was standing in a circle of light on the floor, but she couldn't see the light source.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed throughout the darkness.

"Mina...?"

She whirled around just in time to see him step into the light out of the shadows. "Jared..." Her voice was a breathy whisper. He nodded and stepped towards her but she took a step back. "This isn't real. You can't be here. I'm dreaming," She muttered to herself.

"Mina, this is real. I think you're doing the jump thing the GMs told you about!"

"But you aren't my Jared! You're Teague and this is a trick!" She was breathing hard, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Mina please! Listen to me, we don't have a lot of time! Something went wrong when we converged into one again! I can still get control from him but only for a little time! You have to believe me!" His voice was desperate. He could feel Teague fighting against him.

"No, you're lying!"

"Mina please..." He stepped closer to her and grabbed her arms before she could step away. He leaned down and kissed her. She struggled for a moment but then her trust returned. She wrapped her arms around him.

Jared pulled away as soon as he lost control. Mina gasped when she saw his eye color change from grey to blue. That was the only difference between the personalities in this mysterious place. Jared, now Teague, started laughing. The sound was evil and made Mina shiver. He stopped abruptly and the eyes switched several times before landing on grey.

"Mina, you have to leave! I'm losing control!" He fell to his knees and closed his eyes. Mina knelt in front of him.

She kissed him. She put her hands on either side of his face and looked at him. "Don't give up, please! I'll find a way, I promise." He nodded a hugged her. They pulled apart and she stood to leave the jump.

She could feel herself slipping away when a cold hand wrapped around her wrist. She turned to stare at Teague.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Mina," his voice was threatening and his grip was tight but she pushed him away and felt herself be pulled out of the jump.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Meeting the Grimm**_

**Chapter 11 of UnEnchanted- Jared's POV**

Jared was doing nothing- again. He sat up on a roof of a building just watching people move around and run errands and be boring, stupid humans. He didn't know why he was here, but he could guess. Another Grimm had been picked, and the Grimoire had decided they were worthy. He had been waiting for days, waiting to see who would find it, if they were smart enough.

He had been doing nothing somewhere in California before he felt the magic pull and next thing he knew, he was in this little boring town. When the book decided on something, he didn't have a choice but to go along with it. Now he had been doing nothing for almost three days, just waiting to see where he would go and then find another routine of doing absolutely nothing. God, life as a Fae on the human plane sucked. It was fun to toy with the people, but eventually that got boring. Sometimes he decided to spy on other Fae.

Jared was old, but he looked about seventeen or eighteen with dark brown hair that was usually messy. He had grey eyes and a strong physical build. He knew all too well how the girls reacted to him. That just made it more fun to mess with them all.

He felt the magic stir and he knew the new Grimm had found the Grimoire. It didn't matter to him, though. They would be dead in a couple of weeks, maybe even days. Ignoring the tingling sensation, he watched a blonde girl run past with tears in her eyes. She was crying a girl's name that he couldn't hear. He had just enough time to think that was strange when he felt panic.

He knew it wasn't his, so closing his eyes he concentrated. He heard a girl's strangled cry. "_Please, somebody help me!_" Then he flashed.

Jared looked around. He was in an alleyway and he smelled a Fae. He turned his head and saw one of the Fae wolf pack members, GreyTail, holding a girl by her neck. She was extremely small and powerless against his chokehold while her feet dangled in the air. Without another thought, or knowing why, Jared attacked the wolf, who was about to hit her. Calling on his magic, Jared fought the wolf. He knew GreyTail was stronger but he could at least hold him off until the Grimm came.

That lead him to another thought, where was the Grimm? He knew the book was here, he could feel it. But the only ones there were him, the wolf and…. The girl. Jared was knocked off his feet as he realized that the Story had chosen a girl instead of a male Grimm. Mother of Fates, what was Teague thinking? She was going to die before the week ended. Soon the wolf had him trapped, he grabbed Jared's shirt and lifted him into the air. The Grimm still hadn't done anything.

"Use the book!" he yelled.

"What?" he heard her ask.

Wow, this one was stupid, Yep, she wasn't going to last. "Turn the page, think of something you're scared of!" He tried to kick GreyTail as she fumbled for a red notebook. Suddenly, bright light flooded the alley. When it touched the wolf, he cried out in pain, dropped Jared and fled.

"GreyTale will be back- there's no question about that. You need to be more careful." He stood up trying to catch his breath and watched the Fae run. '_This has to be the stupidest Grimm in the family. What in world was he thinking when he cho-'_ his thoughts shut down as he looked at the girl in front of him. All he could think was _wow._ She had long, wavy brown hair with wide eyes the same color. She was at least almost a foot shorter than him and she was beautiful. He had never thought of a girl this way and that scared him. Why was this an exception? Why had he even come to help her, it wasn't a direct command. He could have ignored it.

This all passed through his mind in less than ten seconds. There's no way this girl would have any effect on him, time to act like it. "What was fate thinking, choosing you? And bees? Really? That was the best you could come up with?" he tried to put as much scorn into his voice as possible.

It must have worked, because her expression went from scared to suspicious to angry. "What are you talking about? Who's GreyTail and how do you know about the book?"

He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Doesn't matter." He really didn't know what to do, he had never talked to one of the Grimms, let alone save them or interfere at all. They didn't matter, but this girl, something was different about her and he didn't like it.

She backed away from him, holding the book close. "That's not good enough. I'm in charge of protecting this," she shook the book slightly, "and I need to know who you are and how you found me." He gave her credit, she had dedication.

"Don't worry girl. I have no interest in the Grimoire." He looked at her and tried to sound convincing. "Or you." Jared didn't know why he said that last part. He just felt he had to clarify it. But he didn't know for himself or her.

"So you know about the Grimoire?"

"More than I want to." He turned and started walking away.

"Wait, are you a Grimm, too?" she called desperately.

He turned back around and laughed mockingly. "Not on your life."

"Then who are you?"

He thought for a minute, trying to decide how to answer. He decided that he liked teasing her and she was…. _cute _when she was mad, which she was starting to get now. "Maybe you shouldn't be asking who, but what."

She looked taken aback and he smiled mentally seeing she was nervous and didn't know how to react. "Okay, then what are you?"

He crossed his arms and smiled. "Now that would be too easy, wouldn't it? I suppose you'll have to guess." If she didn't even know how to use the book then there was no way in all the realms she would even come close to guessing.

She sighed in exasperation. "Can't you just tell me? I don't have time to play twenty questions."

"I could, but I won't. You're on your own, sweetie."

She put her hands on her hips, "Well that's just rude! Why did you show up anyway?"

"No, rude is not saying thank you." He ignored her other question. He really didn't know why he had come.

"I'm sorry, you're right. Thank you for saving me," she looked at him in curiosity. Jared really didn't care about an apology, he just needed something to say.

"It doesn't mean as much if I have to remind you." He turned his head, purposefully flipping his hair to see what her reaction would be. All human girls- and in the past, Fae girls- reacted to that. She watched the movement with her eyes but otherwise didn't do anything. He looked at her, trying to learn more about her. "You won't last a week. The first tale that the Story throws your way will be the end of you." A part of him cringed at that. He realized he didn't want her to fail, though he had no idea why. They all failed at one point.

"I could if you helped me!"

Jared shook his head and turned to walk away. He heard footsteps behind him, but he still overreacted when she grabbed his shoulder. No one had touched him in years and it had startled him. Old habits kicked in and he had her against the wall with his hand loosely around her small neck. "Do not touch me!"

She stared him right in the eyes, unafraid. "Why won't you help me?"

"I can't." he emphasized the words.

"Can't, or won't?" she shot back.

"Both." And he let her go. She slid to her knees pathetically and he looked down at her. "Can't because you're in over your head, won't because you're a lost cause. So you're not worth the effort. Today proved that."

Tears slipped down her cheeks and he felt… guilty? "You're wrong," her voice was steady.

He knelt down to be level with her. "I'm never wrong."

"You have to be. I have to break the curse. I have to finish the tales!"

This surprised him. "Why? What's in it for you? What have they promised you that you would make you so determined to risk your life?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't been promised anything! I'm trying to protect my brother, Charlie. He's too young. I won't let him be the next victim." She looked fierce, which Jared didn't know someone so small could do. "I will survive, I will be the Grimm to finish the tales and live. I will beat the Story." She stood up and he followed. "With or without your help." She pushed him back. He hadn't seen it coming and stumbled back a few steps. He stepped away and swept out his arm, telling her to pass.

"Well maybe there is a chance for you after all." He flashed away as she told him to leave. What he said was true: she had the determination, but she was ignorant. She had no idea what she was up against. Jared found himself sitting on another roof of a building. He looked down and could see her running past the building he was on.

Jared had no idea what was going on with this girl. What had she made him feel and why? He had never truly cared for a human, ever. Not even a Fae girl, except maybe Ever. He didn't even know her name yet, but he felt _something_ for her. Jared had to remind himself she was just like the others, and even if there was hope for her, she was going to die.

And he didn't want that to happen, which was a problem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is the scene from Fable where Mina is in the storage room in her new mansion. **

*****there is a reference to the short story in the beginning- if you did not read it, it doesn't matter, just an extra detail*** **

Jared was at Ever's apartment. They had ordered pizza and were eating at the small kitchen table surrounded by plants of all types. He ignored the thunder outside, while Ever would jump slightly after a particularly large _boom. _

"Hmm," Ever licked sauce off of her finger seductively. Jared pretended not to notice. "I love pizza. Humans are useless, but you gotta admit they are pretty damn smart." He nodded, finishing his piece.

Ever opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by a small croaking noise. She looked at the bullfrog. "Tom shut up, we are eating dinner." After another moment of looking at him, she broke off a large piece of pizza crust and threw it at him. "Here, now go watch tv. I left the sports channel on for you." He croaked happily and hopped away.

"So," Ever started cleaning up. "What's new with the Gimp?"

Jared tensed. "Nothing since last time you asked."

"Last time I asked you didn't answer me and had to leave to help her."

Jared stood up and started helping her clean up. He really didn't want to talk about Mina with Ever. "I had to go because she needed my help."

"Jared. She _always _needs your help. What did she do this time?" Ever rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. "And I thought she was ignoring the quests."

"There was a fire at her apartment building, and she fell off the fire escape. But I came right back after she was safe."

"But when you came back you were all depressed and stuff. What happened? And where were you this afternoon?" She put a hand on his shoulder, almost having to stand on her toes to reach.

"Ever, a Fae I didn't recognize the scent of set that fire. And her little brother is dead. Now Teague can really kick her while she's down because Mina loves her little brother and she's going to have her guard down. It's the perfect time to strike," he sat back down, pulling away from her touch. "And I was at a funeral," he added bitterly. Mina hadn't seen him, he didn't want her to. But she had seen Brody... and Teague.

She sat across from him. "Jared, you need to stop worrying about her. All the Grimms fail at one point."

He tensed more. "I really think she's the one."

"How can you say that? Jared, that will ruin everything. She can't live."

Ever's words hurt Jared more than she could ever know. "I'm so tired of having to change everything every time one of them fails. This is sick and twisted. I don't want to do it anymore. Just show a little compassion for once." He mumbled the last part.

"You don't have a choice." She said it so innocent but that angered him more.

He opened his mouth to answer, but froze. Terror rose to the front of his mind and he knew Mina needed him. "I have to go."

"But-" Ever tried to catch his arm but he had already left.

Jared appeared in a dark storage room. He recognized the Grimm mansion, though he hadn't been there in years. When he was there it had to be in secret so the Grimms wouldn't know about him. He reached out and grabbed Mina's arm and a painting easel she had almost knocked over. Mina fell anyway, but was stopped from falling by leaning on Jared. "Clumsy as always. I think you could use another lesson from me."

She quickly stood upright and turned around, facing him. "There's someone outside!" She tried to push him to the window so he could see for himself. But one look at her terrified face and he knew that she wasn't imagining anything. He ran out the door, remembering the hallways easily. He ran outside into the pouring rain and looked around. Running to the magic barrier, he stepped over the invisible line and looked around. There was definitely a Fae there, he just didn't know who, or what, they were. But they were already gone. Jared turned and ran back inside.

He walked back into the storage room and didn't see Mina. "Mina?"

"Who was it?" He heard a muffled voice from beside the sofa.

He kneeled in front of her. "I don't know, but they're gone." Jared called on his magic, drying himself off from the rain outside.

She shivered. "You believe me though, eight?"

"Of course I do. There was someone out there, I could smell them. I just didn't recognize the scent." It seemed familiar, but the rain had washed most of it away.

"You mean they were Fae?" What else could it be?

"Most definitely, I just didn't know what kind and that worries me." Jared stood up and turned to walk out the door.

Mina scrambled to her feet and took a few steps towards him. "Wait, Jared, don't leave me."

He stopped. It thrilled him that she asked him for help, it meant that she finally trusted him fully. It took a year, but they were finally there. But being Jared, he pretended to be irritated. "Oh so you don't need me all summer, and now all of a sudden you want me around more? Look around you. You don't need me when you've got all this. Besides, whoever was out there couldn't get past this house's defenses, and I doubt they will tonight, or any other night. Call it a special gift that comes with the house."

"Then how did you get in here?"

He inwardly groaned. She really should know this by now. "You summoned me dummy. Where you go, I go. Unless its the girl's bathroom." He made a face, trying to lighten the mood. "Or you leave the book somewhere really far away or lose it, and that can cause problems, like you already learned."

Mina nodded, "Yeah I remember. But what do you mean he couldn't get past the house's defenses? What defenses?"

Jared ignored her question. Instead, he sat down on the dusty sofa. He leaned his head back, suddenly tired. He heard Mina walk towards him, but she stopped. He knew she was watching him, and after five seconds of trying to not listen to her thoughts, he gave in.

After what he heard, there was no way he couldn't forgive her. Plus she called him attractive _and _said he was better than Brody. This was turning out to be a good visit after all. Mina turned to walk away, but stopped, remembering the paintings. She reached out but he spoke before she could pull the sheet.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The GM's had covered them for a reason.

"Why not Jared?"

He turned on his side and looked at her. "Because some things are better left undiscovered. Like spam, nasty stuff, that should have remained a mystery." Jared couldn't help it. He had to tell her he was sorry for not staying with her. Thinking back, he had been stupid for not being with her when she needed him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you that day."

She tensed slightly, then shook her head. "No, I could have called you, and I didn't. It's my fault he's dead... No one else's."

Jared didn't have the heart to tell her it was a Fae that had set the fire. The situation was already bad enough because he had abandoned her. "I was ignoring you, because you had been ignoring me. So I purposefully tuned out your emotions I didn't know something was wrong until you fell. I almost didn't get there in time," his voice almost gave out, thinking about what could have happened to her. "I didn't know about Char... about what happened until after..." His voice trailed off. Why was Mina always making him feel so damn guilty?

"You caught me, didn't you?"

He nodded. Jared wasn't used to apologizing to anyone. This was odd to him. "I carried you to the alley by the ambulance and left you there. I'm sorry."

"You should have stayed with me. Not left me and my family on the worst night of my life. I thought you'd abandoned me," her voice was small. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

That was it. He jumped off the sofa and stood extremely close to her. He smelled her strawberry and vanilla scent on her. "I will never abandon you. I will always be there to catch you when you fall."

Jared loved Mina. He couldn't deny it anymore, but nobody could know. It was moments like these when he let his guard down and allowed her to see he did in fact care for her. Whenever she fell, he would always be there to catch her, no matter what.

Mina closed her eyes and leaned into him, but she didn't touch him. He was so tempted to close the distance and kiss her, pushing her against the wall and- no! _Stop it!_ He chastised himself again.

"I'm scared to fall, I'm scared I'm not strong enough for the tasks ahead."

"Then I shall teach you to fly. It's time for you to get some answers. Pull the sheet." He motioned to the covered painting.

"You just told me not to," Mina said. She was always begging him for answers, and _now _she was listening to him? Human girls were so confusing.

"Okay, how about this... Pull at your own risk."

Mina didn't break eye contact as she reached out and yanked the sheet. It flew off the painting and when the dust settled her eyes widened. "Who painted this?" She looked at the portrait of James.

"One of the Fae, I don't remember which one it was, but it's a pretty good likeliness."

"Why is his picture in this house?" She looked at him. "What's it doing here, Jared?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? The house used to belong to your father, although he never lived here." She looked confused, and he couldn't help but laugh at her expression. "Okay, now I'm seeing how lacking your training as a Grimm is. Someone should see about that." He started laughing.

"Yeah, why don't you see about that?" She put her hand on her hip attractively.

He stood up straighter and tried to compose himself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be mad at you, I just thought you would have been smarter than that."

She reached out and punched his arm. "I would be if you weren't a deceitful, pigheaded prince who played both sides of the tales and obviously gets enjoyment out of terrorizing me."

Jared smiled, he didn't play both sides of the tales, technically he couldn't. But he did enjoy teasing Mina. "I like terrorizing you. Your face turns the prettiest of colors." He pushed her arm back.

She pushed him harder and he yelled out, pushing her onto the sofa- which they had somehow gotten closer to. Jared started tickling her. She begged him to stop and he laughed at her smile. She was so small he covered her whole body on the sofa and she couldn't escape.

Trying to get out, Mina kicked at his legs, causing him to stumble. He fell forward, not holding his weight up anymore. They were inches apart now and his mind drifted back to that day in the woods when they had fallen down the embankment.

He had stopped tickling her, and his hands were on her hips. She was staring at him with such an emotion filled gaze and her heart was racing while she tried to catch her breath. Jared's heart was also racing, though because he had become become extremely nervous. They were so close, he couldn't help it.

Jared leaned down and brushed his lips across her cheek, but she didn't realize it was a kiss. Her skin was soft and smooth, and her scent was so intoxicating to him.

Mina froze, and subconsciously turned her head slightly, allowing him access to her neck. Jared would have stayed there with her forever- if it weren't for her mother's coming presence. He sat up and looked at the door before leaving, randomly sending some object in his place.

Jared remained in the room, shielded by magic so Mina and Sara couldn't see him. He watched in amusement as Mina kicked the plastic dummy. Was that really the only thing he could think of to replace himself?

His smile faded as reality set in. This had been a one time thing, it could never happen again. There was a Fae watching Mina; a quest was coming- a very powerful one at that. They- especially he -couldn't be distracted like that again.

Jared cursed fate as he left the mansion. Why was life so damn complicated? Why was fate so screwed up?

Why?


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so last night at about 11:30 I tried to post this and two more parts to it. Usually I check it after its uploaded to make sure its ok, but of course the one time I don't, something is wrong with the Doc Manager (thanks Fluffy!) So here is the hopefully normal story that I wrote. I don't even know what this is, I found it on my iPod from a few weeks ago. It takes place after Fable, maybe a couple weeks.

Thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews on my other stories, I will update them soon, most likely before school starts next week.

Who's ready for Reign? I know I've been ready for about 364 days, because today is Fable's one year anniversary! Ok, ok, I'm stalling the story. I'm just really nervous about it because I have no idea what is going to happen after what I already wrote. I don't really have a name for it, but here it is!

Brody sat in the cafeteria, talking to his water polo team. Nick sat next to him, swiping fries when he thought Brody wasn't looking.

Nick's hand crept towards the tray. Brody watched him out of the corner of his eye. When he was about to grab a fry, Brody spun and grabbed his hand, pinning it to the table. "Gotcha!"

Nick swung his other arm out and grabbed a fry, throwing it into his mouth. "Aha!" Crumbs flew out of his mouth.

"Ahem," the boys looked up, still holding each other awkwardly. Nan Taylor stood at the head of the table. She wore a cute floral skirt with a black blouse and her hair braided over her shoulder. At least seven bracelets matching the flowered skirt were on each wrist.

"Yes?" Nick asked innocently.

Brody let go of Nick and studied Nan. He felt like something was trying to push its way to the front of his mind about her. Oh well. For the past year and a half he always had this feeling. Especially when Mina Grime was around. Speaking of her... where was she? Her and Nan were always together.

"Where's Mina?" He blurted out, interrupting Nan.

She gave him a pointed look. "Mina stayed home again."

Nick looked worried. "Is she okay?"

Nan sat down across from him. "Well actually that's the thing. She won't open up to me. For the past two weeks she's been depressed and distracted and stuff and I don't like it." Her demeanor changed. "So I had the most fantabulishous idea ever!" She wriggled in excitement.

Nick and Brody looked at each other, even though technically it wasn't Brody's business. "And that is...?" Nick asked.

"A party!" Nan squealed in excitement. "Lets throw her a little party and make her happy."

"Alright, sure." Nick said.

"That's a nice idea," Brody said. Nan and Nick looked at him. "What?" He asked.

Nan looked surprised. "You wanna come?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

She shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, I know Nick is her friend, but I didn't think you would come."

"No I'll come," he insisted.

Nan had a sudden idea. "Hey, you know what? That is a good idea actually. You might take her mind off her troubles even though-" Nan stopped talking abruptly.

"Even though what?" Brody asked.

Nick snickered. "Even though Mina is completely over you."

Something kicked Brody's leg. "Ouch!"

Nan winced. "Oh sorry Brody. I meant that for Nick." She frowned at him.

"Wait, what do you mean 'over me'?" Brody asked. He saw Nick wince and knew Nan had kicked him.

"Dude, Mina used to like you and now she doesn't!" Nick rushed the nearly unintelligible words out and pulled his feet onto his chair before Nan could kick him again.

"Mina liked me?" Brody asked uncertainly.

Nan rolled her eyes. "Duh. But _please _don't do anything to her, okay? I don't want her to be uncomfortable. The more the merrier at the party, but keep it on the DL. We don't need anyone else coming who will spoil the night." Her eyes flickered to Savannah White, sitting a table away.

"Okay," the boys said.

"I'll text you the details but keep tomorrow night open," she went to stand up.

Nick was so glad Mina had been helping him along with the Godmothers in giving him human lessons. He finally understood how to use a cell phone and it had only been two weeks. Computers were another thing, but television was the best along with water polo, of course.

Nan sat back down. "How did you know Mina was over him?" She nodded at Brody. "She didn't even actually tell me herself, she just stopped doing stuff."

Brody sat in silence, listening to them. Mina had liked him? They barely spoke, though somehow since the beginning of the year they had grown a little closer. But where did that leave him? Did he like her? This was so confusing...

Nick stole another fry. "Easy," he leaned back in his chair casually. "She likes someone else."

"OMG! Who?" Nan leaned forward eagerly, as did Brody.

"Um," Nick shifted uncomfortably now. Did they remember Jared? He swore he heard some rumors about the now missing boy so they must have. But how would he explain how he knew this to them? _'Well you see, when my magical Fae side was dying I saw them making out and almost confess their undying love to each other before he was killed but not really killed.' _Yeah that wouldn't work.

"It's that guy... Jared?" He glanced up, waiting for a show of recognition and secretly hoping for none.

Brody lifted his eyebrows unbelievably but Nan was ecstatic. "Ooooh! I should've known when she called his name when she was found in the woods last year!" Apparently the Story had only erased parts of that tale.

"_Jared? _That jerk? Why?" Brody was bewildered. He hated Jared, though for no particular reason. Nobody even knew where he had gone. He just disappeared one day and then Mina started changing... It made sense. She really _did _like him.

Nan's face fell. "Oh! That's why she's been so depressed! She misses him! Oh the poor girl! She is my best friend and I didn't even know! How could I not have known? How did Nick know before me? I'm losing my touch! Omg I wonder where Jared _is_!"

The boys listened to her ramble about her 'inattentiveness' and how she was a 'horrible person' for not noticing. Nick tried to comfort her and Brody even tried but she brushed them off politely. The lunch hour ended and they finished school, Nan already starting to form party plans in her head.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Nan texted them the time and address where they would meet to go to Mina's house. She had called Sara, who thought it was a wonderful idea and they could have it in the downstairs room.

Nan waited the next morning until Mina had left for school before using the spare key Sara had told her about to drop off supplies. She practically danced outside and forced herself to act normal around the boys while in school with Mina.

Hours later, Nan waited outside the mall for the boys to meet her. She wasn't surprised when they both pulled up in Brody's car; Nick didn't have a license.

She tapped on the window and it rolled down. "Hey! Alright so just a heads up, Mina lives in a mansion now. But don't make a big deal out of it cuz she doesn't like attention. Deal?"

"Sure," Brody said from the driver's side.

"Nick," Nan gave him a strong look.

He huffed. "Fine." He tried to pout instead of smile because he had been to the Grimm mansion before.

"Thank you, now follow me." She hopped back into her car and the boys followed.

Nan pulled up and Brody saw her crawl halfway out of her window to reach the box. She typed a few buttons and the gates opened.

Brody stared open mouthed when they pulled through. The house was beautiful, a mix between different centuries in a perfect blend. It was as big as his own house. He looked at Nick's casual face. "Have you been here before?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I needed Mina to... tutor me. Yeah, that's right, tutor. I needed her help," he explained.

Brody nodded slowly. He parked his car behind a tree like Nan did and they met up. Despite the chilly night weather of mid autumn, she wore a jean skirt with a cute blue form-fitting tshirt with a denim vest and ankle high cowgirl boots. Brody only wore his designer jeans and a white button up shirt while Nick didn't bother at all. He had on a green shirt with his letterman sports jacket and shorts.

They walked up to the door, and Nan tried to open it but the door handle wouldn't budge.

She huffed. Brody stepped forward, "Do you want hel-"

"No, I know exactly what the problem is," she interrupted and put her hand on her hip. "Charlie Grime! You open this door right now or I will happily add cottage cheese to the cake I make you every year for your birthday!"

Nick was laughing and Brody smiled, but didn't get joke until the door opened. A little boy stood in the doorway, wearing an Avengers shirt. He changed his disgusted face to one of pure innocence.

"Charlie!" Nan scolded and walked inside, ruffling his hair as she passed. Nick held up his hand and Charlie jumped, high fiving it, just barely. Brody walked in next and he got a quizzical look from the boy.

"Hi, I'm Brody," he held out his hand.

Charlie shook it exaggeratedly, as a little boy would, but didn't say anything. Nick walked back to murmur in his ear.

"He doesn't speak."

"Oh," Brody nodded.

Charlie looked at Nick as if asking who Brody was.

"He's our friend from school and on my water polo team, remember?" Charlie smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Yes, he is the one I alway brag about beating," Nick laughed at Brody's mock outraged face, but was cut short by a voice.

"Charlie? What are you doing?" They heard Mina's voice come from the hall before the stairs started their descent.

Charlie shooed them towards an open door where Nan had disappeared to. They heard Mina coming but Charlie banged twice on the wall to signal he was fine and would return in a minute.

Nan was fluttering around the room, making every detail perfect. Brody hooked up the speakers as he was instructed to do and Nan texted Sara to bring Mina downstairs. They all crouched behind the sofa when they heard her coming.

"Jeez mom, what's going on? I never come down here and now you want me to dress up to- NAN TAYLOR THIS BETTER NOT BE A PARTY!" She wasn't even halfway down the stairs.

When she hit the last step Nan jumped up excitedly and the boys followed. "Surprise!" She squealed.

"Nan!" Mina put her hand on her hip. She was wearing jeans and a ruffly mint green shirt. She loved Nan, but a party? Who on earth would even come? Then she saw Nick and finally Brody.

"Nice house," he said. Nan was changing the song and Nick had already found the pizza and chips Nan had laid out.

"Um, thanks," Mina didn't know what to do. Why was Brody Carmichael in her house?

Mina walked over to Nan. "Can I just talk to you for a teensy weensy minute please?" Her voice was too sweet.

"Nah Mina, I'm good!" Nan started bobbing her head to the music.

"Nan!" Mina grabbed her arm and pulled her into the corner. "Why did you invite Brody?"

"Actually he kinda invited himself," Nan shrugged. "But come on, Mina! You've been so down lately, just have some fun!"

"Nan, I love you, but really I don't need a party," Mina said.

"Nope, sorry girlie, you're stuck with us," Nan smiled proudly.

Mina sighed. "Alright fine. But did you really have to do all this?" She motioned to the room. It was true, Nan had gone all out. The downstairs was huge, certainly too big for only a four person party. Nan had ordered boxes and boxes of large pizza, with soda and desserts. Decorations and balloons were all over the place and a CD player with two huge speakers was in the corner. Nan really had gone super overboard this time.

"Maybe I went a little too far, but oh well," she shrugged. "You'll just have pizza every night for a couple weeks."

"Nan, even if I ate pizza for every meal, everyday, it would still take weeks!"

"Hey," they looked up to see Brody standing awkwardly between them.

"I think I'll have some, actually." Nan casted Mina a sly glance and walked away, abandoning Mina to her old crush.

Before the silence between them could get too awkward, a very loud obnoxious voice interrupted them.

"Geez, Grimey, it's rude to not invite people to a party!" Mina looked up in horror as she heard the _click _of Savannah White's heels on the stairs.


	7. Chapter 5 part 3

Ok before I get to the story I want to say to all the story followers that I'm sorry for updating and deleting over and over again! I have a huge problem with my Doc Manager or something and it's sooooooo annoying! Ok here we go... Brace yourselves.

Mina heard Nan gasp. What were they doing here?

"Geez Grimes, you're holding out on us. Why didn't we get an invite?"

We? Mina looked in horror as about sixty more people followed Savannah downstairs.

"I guess you won't have to eat that pizza by yourself after all," Brody whispered.

Nan stormed up to Savannah. "You weren't invited!"

She shrugged. "Well here I am!"

Nan opened her mouth to answer but Mina cut her off. "Nan, can you come here for just another sec?"

"Yeah?" She walked up to Mina.

"What is going on?" She gestured to the now crowded room.

"Mina, I'm so sorry! I made sure that they didn't find out but obviously that didn't work! What are we going to do?"

"We could just tell them to leave..." Mina shrugged.

"Uh it looks like Brody has that covered," she pointed. Brody was trying to get a stubborn Savannah to leave. She wasn't listening. Pri walked over to the stereo and changed the song. People started to dance and a few couples were already making out.

Mina and Nan watched in horror. Brody kept trying to get them to leave, and Nick didn't know what to do. He stood next to the girls.

Brody walked up to them. "They aren't leaving for a while." He looked mad.

Savannah's shrill voice cut through the air. "Seven minutes in heaven!" People cheered in agreement while Mina, Nan and Nick watched open mouthed. Brody was furious.

"Brody goes first!" Some random group of girls pulled a struggling Brody into a closet that was empty. Two guys held the door shut.

"So who joins him?" Savannah yelled. "I volunteer if there's no suggestions!"

"Grimey should go! It's her party!" Someone yelled.

Mina paled. She started slowly inching towards the stairs. Nan had a different thought though. A moment- seven minutes to be exact- with Brody might just cheer Mina up.

She grabbed her arm. "Mina goes in!" She yelled.

"Nan, you traitor!" Mina screamed as she was pulled towards the closet. The door opened and she was pushed through.

Brody caught her against his chest when she stumbled in. "Mina?"

"Uhh," she couldn't speak. Brody had been her longtime crush until Fate had a say. She knew now that she didn't love him, but you never forget your first crush, even if he forgot you.

Soo... This is what I was talking about earlier how I don't even know why I wrote this... I do not ship Mrody (or is it Brina?) at all. I am strict Jarina shipper since Fairest... Please don't start another fandom war! I just do not like Brody Carmichael anymore, at all. So that's why I was so surprised when I found this because I think it was supposed to be a Mrody story. But now I need your help, what should I do with this? Suck it up and try to write them together? Or just try to make it a couple of awkward minutes between them or something else? Please leave a comment with suggestions! Sorry it's short!

**review response

Guest: I'm excited to see where this goes... I love how Nix described how he knew Mina was over Brody " well you see when my magical Fae side was dying I saw them making out and almost confess their undying love for each other before he was killed but not really killed." Perfect. Brody's a dick. Just don't show up, she wants Jared not you. I'm so happy I FINALLY got to read Jared's Quest today cause its in a special book set on amazon. It's so sweet how he cares about her... And I can't believe Ever is his guardian... Go pay $4 for the 13 books if you haven't read it. Do update soon!

Me: I like you, you're my new fandom best friend! Thank you for liking my sarcastic explanation idea from Nix. I don't want him to be another love interest for Mina, but I love him. I agree 100% about Brody, he's too perfect. I love how you love him in the first book but then totally down hill after that. JARED ALL THE WAY! I really don't want to make this a Mrody story, it's against everything I have... So I need something exciting to happen!

I fortunately got Jared's Quest the first time it came out, I could. Not. Wait. I was so excited. I absolutely love how much he loves her. It's awesome right? I'm happy it came out again for you and a good cause! I hate Ever too, so she has to come into this story somehow and get a beatdown or something... Hmmm. Comment any ideas or suggestions you have! Thanks for the comment! :)


	8. Sorry not an update!

**I'm sorry! This isn't an update! **but I figured who better to have fangirl girl meltdown with than the fandom? I read the Iron Butterfly for the first time last May and I didn't really like it. Then a few days ago I finally got the Steel Wolf... Then Silver Silver... And cue meltdown. Then I reread the entire series three times in the last four days... All while completing my very first week of high school! I have no idea how I pulled that off. But now I am in a severe book hangover and it sucks. I didn't even like the series in the beginning, I thought it was too dark to be coming from the same author of my true obsession: UnEnchanted. BUT HOLY COW NOW I NEED HELP! How did you guys get through this? I love this series and I am extremely sad it's over so we all need to make this a joined fandom and add The Iron Butterfly fics to this archive ok? I read one so far and we need to change that... Possibly. Preferably.

Ok I'm sorry for the meltdown it's just that my family thinks I'm crazy always talking about UnEnchanted and now this and you guys would understand my dilemmas. Updates are coming soon, I just have to get over this hangover...


	9. Chapter 5 part 4

"You volunteered?" He tried to joke. She was frozen. There was no way she would do this... Maybe distraction?

"No, Nan did this."

"Oh?" He seemed just as uncomfortable as she was. "So... You liked me?" It slipped out and he immediately wanted to take it back.

"What?" She shout whispered in shock. There was a slight shuffling sound before an overhead light flicked on. It was dim, but they could at least see each other.

"Um," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Nick mentioned something."

What sounded like a small growl came from Mina. "Stupid nixie." She whispered.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. But I don't like you that way anymore." She crossed her arms and tried to pull off an 'I don't care' attitude.

"Yeah... I kind of heard," he said sheepishly. This was extremely awkward.

"What, did he tell you everything?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Yeah sort of." Brody muttered.

Now she blushed. "As in..?"

Brody decided to be honest with her. There was something about Mina Grime that bothered and intrigued him. He had to know what it was. "Why him Mina?"

"Why what Brody?" The familiar tingle came to her and she shivered, instantly on guard. There was Fae magic somewhere close.

"Why Jared? He's the only person I absolutely hate and I don't even know why. I told you all of this when you were in the hospital last year and you called his name. Is that why you're so different now? Because you miss him? If he left why do you still like him?" His tone was a little harsher than he intended.

"That is none of your business Brody!" The tingling intensified. It seemed as if time slowed down as a familiar voice entered her mind.

'_Mina, Mina. __What would Jared do if he knew you were playing this game with the human boy, hm?" _

She shivered as Teague spoke to her. _"What do you want?" _

_"Well you don't have to be rude." _

_"I'm not in the mood Teague, what do you want?" _

_"I wanted to check on my favorite Grimm and her current actions. Why are you playing with him? Forgotten about Jared already?" _

How dare he? She let her anger push through whatever bond they were using to speak. _"I'm not playing!" _

He laughed darkly. _"Aren't you?"_

_"No!" _

More laughing. _"How about now?" _

She felt the rush of power and snapped back to reality. Brody was staring at her oddly. "Brody?" She asked worriedly.

"Mina," he stepped closer, his voice filled with passion.

A sick feeling settled over her as she realized what Teague had done. This could not seriously be happening. Why was Teague obsessed with her love life? This was the third time he had interfered now. "B-Brody no, don't do this. It isn't you." She stepped back against the closet wall.

He didn't say anything as he stepped so close she was pinned against the wall. _"Teague!" _

_"Yes, Mina?" _

_"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" _She mentally screamed at him.

_"You should know how fairytales work. A kiss breaks the spell!" _He laughed maniacally. Her mind raced trying to think of a way out. _"No cheating Mina, it has to be a real kiss." _

She took a deep breath and leaned in quickly, pecking Brody on the cheek. He smiled but the small spell wasn't broken. Mina was furious at Teague. He was going to pay. She took a deep breath and prayed the seven minutes weren't up yet. Luck wasn't on her side as she connected their lips quickly and the door opened. She pulled away a millisecond too late as Savannah was glaring daggers at her. Brody stumbled back, dazed but out of his spell. He looked at the open door stunned and backed away from Mina.

"Mina, I- I'm sorry," he said honestly, having no idea what had come over him.

She gave him a forgiving look before pushing her way out of the closet. She was so furious at Teague. And it was her fault he had that kind of power. She didn't realize that she was calling magic to herself.

Nan was standing shocked and watched her walk away. Everything was silent except for the music. Mina walked over to the speakers and shut it off. "Party's over." She said quietly.

Savannah didn't think so. "It just started Grimes. I have some party games planned where you get your-"

"I said the party's over!" Mina spun on her heel and shouted. The gathered magic lashed out and pushed Savannah back, along with spilling some drinks. Everyone stared at her for a moment before heading hurriedly up the stairs. Mina looked at her hand, hoping the Story magic would clean up her accidental slip. Nan cast her an apologetic look before making an 'I'll call you motion' and heading out. Brody mouthed the words I'm sorry, and Nick waved with the hand that wasn't holding a full pizza box.

Mina turned around and started piling up paper plates before a cold voice spoke from behind.

"He's gone now so you just go back to the human as if nothing happened?"

Mina sighed and put the plates down. "Ever it wasn't like that, at all." The pixie was standing behind her, with her arms crossed and a death glare on her face.

"It sure looked like it while you made out with him." Her voice was deadly calm.

"Ever it was one kiss and it wasn't my fault. Teague did it."

Ever's deathly calm demeanor quickly changed to anger. "How dare you-"

"How dare I what? Say the truth? Teague put a spell on him. You and I both know a kiss breaks the spell. There was nothing I could do about it."

"You could have avoided it by not letting him die!"

"That wasn't my fault either!" She shouted back. "He made up his own mind to follow me!" It wasn't fully true, this was her fault. But she had to do it and Jared had made his own choice in following her.

"I'm not blind, he cared for you, I could see that! And what do you do? You get him killed!"

Mina had had enough from the pixie. "Ever, leave!" She pointed at the door.

Ever didn't leave. She walked up to Mina and pushed her hard in the chest. Mina stumbled back and fell onto a table before rolling off of it. She didn't want to fight Ever. But she had to now.

Gathering strength, she pushed out her hand and Ever stumbled back. She flew up with help from her invisible wings and landed on top of Mina. They rolled around for a little bit, making a huge mess before another voice spoke.

"Aw, the little pixie and Grimm, fighting over me?" They froze and looked up, but couldn't see who spoke. Mina didn't need light to figure out who it was.

"How are you both getting through the house's defenses?" She shoved Ever away and stood up, angrily facing the wall from where the voice spoke.

He stepped forward into the light and Mina saw Jared. But she had to remind herself that he only looked like him. This was in fact Teague, the blue eyes reminded her of that.

Ever didn't see the his eyes. "Jared!" She stood up and took a few steps forward before seeing his eyes. She paused and backed away, hand over her mouth. "Oh my God!" Mina didn't have time to say anything as she flew up the stairs, away from them.

"Aw look at that- I've scared the fearless pixie away. She always had a bigger bark than bite."

"What are you doing here?" Mina glared at him.

"I wanted to join the party, though it looks like you ruined it." He smirked evilly.

"You did this. You aren't welcome here, I told you that before. Now get out!" She pointed at the stairs as if he would use them.

"Don't be rude, I've missed you."

"It's been twenty minutes since we last spoke. You can't miss me that much." She glared back at him.

"Well I tried to cheer you up by inviting your school, and then trying to fix your relationship with the boy, but it looks like you aren't really being appreciative." He looked around the room, faking hurt feelings.

Mina gasped. "You did this? You invited them? You weren't helping- you were destroying, like you usually do! Teague you have the count of three to get out!"

He looked in amusement as she yelled at him. "Fine, but I've come to warn you for the next tale. But seeing as I'm not welcome why bother? Goodbye Mina, for good."

She blinked and he was gone, the threat ringing throughout the room.

**Sorry this is short and I feel like it's kinda crappy, but then again I'm still stuck in another book's world. X( but it you have any ideas to continue this let me know and I'll try. Or if you want to see a part of the series in another character's POV I can do that too. Thanks! **

**Lady Jo 3- **

**I loooooove Thalia and Kael's relationship. When I read the first book, I knew Kael was a love interest and unlike UnEnchanted, I wanted to try to ship the first guy that appeared for her. By the second book that TOTALLLLY changed! I'm finding that I prefer the bad-boyish characters in books over the sweet Prince Charming ones. I am really sad for Joss though :( definitely deserved more. **

**I didn't like Fenri being chosen for Thalia but then I was happy when Syrani and he got their happily ever after. **

**I really didn't see Cirrus being a traitor with the queen, but in the second book I definitely started suspecting someone important to betray them. I think Chanda's goal was to make you think it was Breah because of her attitude. I didn't like her but I couldn't see her doing that. **

**I cried a mix of happy and sad tears from about where Kael killed Tomac. Then of course Faraway, though Alba's warning kinda foreshadowed that. But when Kael killed Thalia, that was about my breaking point. I loved that part. Then the epilogue really got me. Lisanne is adorable and I love her! I love how much Kael doesn't really seem like the father type but then he cares for them so much it's like feels overload. And the country of Faraway? Ahhh! :D **

**Chanda Hahn is my favorite author because she is a perfect example of perfectly appropriate young adult novels that are truly amazing. Both of her series are so interesting, amazing and have great love plot lines but still manage to stay appropriate and sensual, I guess that's the word. I definitely loved this series and if I'm crying this much over it I can't even imagine what will happen to me when UnEnchanted ends D': I really wish there was more but every great story has to end. I'm just happy it was an amazingly happy ending. **

**But it can live on in fanfictions! Mwahahahahahahah! I'm going to try my hand at one about someone after Lisanne when she's born, because of course there always has to be trouble X) but I don't know it might not turn out good. **


End file.
